Talk:Nova Terra
I've been wondering about Nova's profile shot in regards to other characters. Overall, when characters are shown, they're shown in their initial appearance. Shouldn't Nova have a shot before the anime techniques were used? I have two profile shots that convey her more realistically that could be used. Probably not, but I preferred the pre-anime portrayals. Just wondering. --Hawki 00:57, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I think we should use both. We can specifically refer to the way she changed in development, too. (Now, I'm hoping there'll eventually be a StarCraft II picture of her, too. I can dream, right?) PsiSeveredHead 01:15, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'll upload the pics. --Hawki 01:34, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I just have this weird feeling this page will soon become our most popular. Mtmwtmm 21:39, 23 August 2007 (UTC) A new article for the Terra family? Would it be better organizationally if the Terra family got its own article? It would help reduce the 'load' on this one. --Meco 04:12, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I guess it could work, but Constantino seems worthy of having his own article and given his real alliegance, Edward Peters also. This might be awkward on the page, to have a link to the Terra Family article, yet seperate ones for those two.--Hawki 04:33, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I think Constantino and Peters would keep their pages. Just add a short blurb for those two (and Nova) and have an indented note saying "Refer to main article" or whatever. That sort of organization seems common enough on other wikis, a nice compromise between modularity and creating an article (short or stubby) for every distinct object. --Meco 20:43, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Nova Game Unit I'm putting the game unit data back in, one the grounds that Nova was actually quite different. She was the only Ghost with all those abilities in single-player (eg calldown, ability to use many types of weapons, etc). PsiSeveredHead 12:37, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Nova vanished from WoW? Source link: http://www.wowinsider.com/2008/01/10/around-azeroth-a-mysterious-monument/ (it's just a forum post though). They said the same thing at WoWwiki but didn't really source it; then again, it's just found in the game so they probably didn't need to do so. Kimera 757 (talk) 19:12, 31 December 2008 (UTC) StarCraft 2 Is there any reason for not including her in the StarCraft 2 Wings of Liberty Characters section, along with 'Others' characters Mengsks, Lockwell, and Warfield? --Purewasted 06:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Only "major" characters are being included. Nova is only making a cameo, so I'm not sure if it's appropriate to include her. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, if I've been reading Metzen's hints right, she's going to be the character we play as in a pretty huge map where you only have control of the Ghost unit... and she's already appeared on the news (although this IS a cameo). At the very ileast/i that seems like a lot more screentime than that reporter girl will have (unless there's some promise of more-of-her-to-come that I've yet to catch). --Purewasted 03:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) "Reading hints" tends not to produce good reference material. Exactly what did Metzen say? - Meco (talk, ) 04:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) One upcoming mission involves using a single ghost to influence a battle. The hint might refer to a Gabriel Tosh mission however. It doesn't necessarily have anything to do with Nova. Kate Lockwell will be the main source of news in the game, and will be appearing between every mission for those players who care a lot about lore. There's no way she gets less screen-time than Nova. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) "cameo is pretty cool and it'll feel worthy for those fans of the character that never actually got to play her in her own title." -- http://starcraft.incgamers.com/blog/comments/in-depth-lore-interview-with-chris-metzen/ So we know that Nova has a cameo role that is somehow close to what she did in Ghost, and we know that there will be a mission where a Ghost is doing their own thing for a while. What could possibly be closer to her role in Ghost than that? We know she has ties to Tosh, so we don't even need to speculate how she could wind up giving Raynor a hand -- the Raiders need to get a job done, Tosh knows just who to call... It's in the words -- if all she does is appear in a cinematic and kill somebody, without saying a word, that might feel worthy for fans of the CHARACTER... but not fans who "never actually got to play her in her own title," because you're not getting to play as her here, either. It's not so much that I'm absolutely convinced that this is the role she plays and this is how she plays it, as it just seems weird that we have other characters listed for Wings, like Warfield, who we've seen nothing about and heard that he's "more of a presence" than actually being in Wings. He's a character for the later campaigns. Whereas Nova, who we know will be in it in a speaking role (however minor) and already has an in-game portrait that we've seen and everything, is conspicuously MIA. --Purewasted 22:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC)